


Voyeur

by RickishMorty



Series: Pocket Mortys [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drugs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sex Toys, Twins, Voyeurism, pocket mortys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Based on Tanuki's OC, Brat and Diva (Miamis Mortys) and Miami RickMiami Rick returns home after a long and exhausting day of work, which however has not taken away the desire to play a bit with his Miamis.Too bad that they are already having fun on their own.
Relationships: Tanuki's Miamis Mortys/Tanuki's Miami Rick
Series: Pocket Mortys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanuki_mapache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanuki_mapache/gifts).



> Thank you Tanuki for commissioning me!  
> You can find her OCs here: https://twitter.com/DimensionTanuki

**Dimension_Tanuki's Miamis<https://twitter.com/DimensionTanuki>**

He hated meetings. He hated negotiations. He hated competition.

At the beginning it was not like that, of course: creating an empire from the bases, with nothing in hand, gave you another boost, another charge. You were hungry in a different way. Foughting long and hard spurred you in a different way. Now that all he had to do was snap his fingers, that sparkle was gone.

Miami Rick had changed. He hadn't softened; he had calmed down. Maybe he was also bored. The Ricks were like this: if they didn't have stimuli they started to let off steam on sex, alcohol and drugs.

He loved parties. He loved weed. He loved relaxation.

But above all he loved those two blond pests who had become the reason he couldn't wait to get away from work. If that didn’t give him more stimuli, they instead gave him too many.

He twisted his mouth thinking that sometimes they mocked him, telling him that he was too old to handle two boys in full hormonal phase. Bastard brats. At the cost of dying and having a heart attack he would have fucked them twenty times in a row, if necessary.

That thought seemed unlikely to him the moment he started climbing the stairs of the villa, to go upstairs: shit, he had been smoking too much lately. But just the idea of having those two blondes on him was enough to make him proceed at a quick pace.

Too quick.

Miami Rick stopped at the end of the stairs, trying to catch his breath, leaning against the wall. He had to recover, there was no way they would see him that way.

He could already hear Diva teasing him: "You're too old, give up." And Brat who was trying to defend himself, but was only doing worse: "Come on, for being seventy he’s not so bad".

Damn kids.

Some giggling reached him: was it still his mind or was he really hearing them?

The man stood up with his torso, going to his room: were they there?! What the hell were they doing? Of all the forty-seven rooms in the villa, the wellness rooms, the spam, the swimming pools and the games room, did they have to choose that? He would find his bed unmade, full of long blond hair: not that he complained, but he generally preferred that the state of the room was that AFTER he entered, not before.

Suddenly a thought caught him, flooding him with a morbid curiosity: what the hell did they do when he was not at home? When the cat's away, the mice play? Miami Rick stealthily approached the room, sitting on the ground and spying on the open door: he could see them very well, but for them it was not easy to see him given the dark corridor. Better. In this he was like all the other Ricks: he had to keep the control at any cost.

He strained his ear, trying to hear what his favorite distractions were saying.

"That’s not fair. Rick is the only one to have a water mattress... Old selfish bastard” was Miami Brat, he could see his long straight hair, which covered and uncovered his butt as he hopping on the bed.

"Well, if it weren't so, it wouldn't be so fun to invade his room, right...?" here is also Miami Diva, who was waddling around.

They looked terribly alike, being different from all the other Mortys at the same time. Brat had long, straight blonde hair, a completely blue top and the pink slip tied on the front, which left little room for imagination. Diva, on the other hand, had shorter and more wavy hair, a lollipop always in his hand and a blue top colored by yellow circles and fuchsia triangles. Their differences, however, were many more.

"Where do you think he keeps the K-Lax?" it had to be Brat. That boy consumed almost more supplies than a Rick.

"Ah, I don't know..." an opening noise and the clinking of glass bottles revealed that Diva had found what he was looking for, "… but I found the mini bar".

The boy uncorked a Smirnoff, drinking half of it in one sip. He got on the bed, while Brat, puffing, took an already roller joint from behind his ear, lighting it between his lips. Rick narrowed his gaze: if he had dropped even an ounce of ash on the bed...

"How could you you smoke so much and always be so bitter?"

"I'm not bitter!"

Diva finished draining the Smirnoff, knocking it to the ground as he walked behind Brat.

"Oh yes, you are... How long has it been since he fucked you?" he chuckled provocatively.

Brat crossed his arms, wrinkling his nose with arrogance. Rick was beginning to wonder the same thing: why the fuck didn't he come in to teach those kids some good manners?

Diva put his hands on Brat's shoulders, beginning to massage slowly, pampering a body he knew by heart because it was identical to hims. He immediately relaxed, taking another shot from the joint, exhaling the smoke.

"... That's why one Rick is not enough for me" Diva grinned and Miami Rick, outside the door, gave up the idea of going inside, deciding to stay out there for a little longer... Things could also have become interesting.

Brat brought the joint to his massager’s mouth, closing his eyes and enjoying those attentions.

"Oh, shit... Morty's fingers have their advantages in the end ... I understand why Ricks like them so much."

Their fingers definitely had them. They were tapered, delicate, soft and careful. Definitely less impetuous than those of the Ricks, who however had an experience not to be exchanged with anything else.

Diva chuckled, with the smoke coming from his lips: "Maybe it's because they make their cocks look bigger..."

Miami Rick twisted his mouth, hearing the two little boys laugh. He could hear them in his mind, both panting as they asked him to fill their mouths which were never big enough to hold all his cock.

"Have you ever met one Rick who had a different cock than the others?"

Brat thought about it, while Diva took another hit off the joint, dropping the ash on the sheets (Rick gritted his teeth).

"Mmh, no ... Actually, no."

"Who knows if they try so many of us because they get bored, or to see if we are different..."

Diva lowered his hands to Brat's arms, going to massage his back, under the top. The lucky meowed of pleasure, arching and lying on the mattress with his torso, standing cross-legged.

"The Rick are all the same... Brilliant assholes."

Diva ran his fingers over Brat's back, completely covered by his long blonde hair. He was practically bended in front of him.

"... Only Miami is a little less smart than the others" Brat chuckled and Rick would have entered at that moment if he hadn't seen Diva put his hands under the other's slip, starting to talk again.

"But I've always been curious to understand how similar we really are..."

Brat blushed, feeling a finger from Diva stroking his opening, probing it with a fingertip. Fortunately, Rick could guess what was going on, although the distance was starting to drive him crazy. That and the tight pants.

"To understand how much my sensitive areas are the same or different from yours..."

Diva leaned his chest against Brat's back, lying completely on him and going to lick his ear, while his finger continued to slowly caress the tight and warm opening.

"If you go crazy when they lick your ear like that, for example."

The boy slowly licked Brat's lobe, who continued to meow with pleasure, feeling the erection of Diva flowing on his back, still trapped by his slip.

"Yes... I like it..."

Brat arched his back, trying to push the erection of his alternate version between his buttocks, without success. Frustrated, he pushed backwards towards the finger that didn’t decide to enter in him.

"But that's not my weak point."

Rick was beginning to sweat: that fucking fur coat he wore wasn’t ideal in general, but at the time it looked like an attempted suicide. He took it off, trying not to make noise, letting it fall on the floor. That release made him want to continue undressing: always in silence, he lowered his zip, avoiding to unfasten the belt so as not to be heard. His huge erection came out of the cloth and when Rick grabbed it with his hand he could feel that it was already wet. He preferred to act rather than watch, but he had to admit that the show was not so bad to watch... Two Mortys, two of the most beautiful in the universes, clinging to each other, unaware that a Rick was watching them. They were almost cute in their presumption that they thought they were smarter than he was.

"And what would it be?" Diva's voice returned to distracting him, making him concentrate again on the scene.

Brat chuckled, managing to turn under the other, with a mischievous smile and red cheeks.

"If I told you it would be too easy, wouldn't it...? But I made it easier for you. It’s on this side".

Brat spread his legs and Rick held back a groan at the thought of when he did it with him, opening his thighs wide and begging him to fill him with his big cock. Those two kids were driving him crazy. He wouldn’t be able to stand much longer, feeling his legs weak and soft. He had both of them there, horny and half naked and he didn't decide to come in… Watching had a different taste though.

"You see? We already have one difference... "Brat grinned, approaching the other boy and arching his back, nibbling a painted fingernail with lasciviousness.

"We should ask Rick how many he sees..."

Rick ran his hand along his length, moistening it with his precum, which because of those two already came out in abundance. He saw millions of differences. Not only physical, although those were many although they were practically twins. He saw them in their characters, one more combative and capricious, the other more accommodating and relaxed. In their tastes, from clothes to food: if one loved Prada and healthy food, the other went mad for Gucci and for junk food. One loved drinking, the other smoking and getting high. Diva was for everyone and Brat was only for him. They couldn't have been more different from each other... but he would never have told them. If they had anything in common it was that they were both extremely confident of themselves: he didn't need more gas to throw on the fire.

"Oh…! Speaking of Rick! "

Brat's eyes suddenly brightened and he walked away from Diva, going to the bedside table and opening the drawer. Rick tried to spy on the crack in the door, with his painful throbbing erection. What was it in the drawer?

... Oh.

Brat turned to Diva, showing what he had in his hand and that Rick knew well: it was a double dildo that he had ordered a week ago, but that he hadn’t yet had time to use. It was of the latest generation, made of silicone, with built-in vibration and anatomically perfect. The only flaw? It was the wrong model: the one he ordered had the same size ends, while this one had a smaller and a larger one. Both "satisfactory", but not the same.

"I found it the other day. That bastard kept it from us! "

"What a piece of shit..." Diva crawled over to Brat and they both watched the two big fake cocks soar in front of their faces. That scene almost made Rick come, who held back a guttural verse with extreme difficulty.

Brat raised his hand, with a satisfied smile: "I'll take the bigger one!"

Diva frowned, before tearing it from his hands. It was two children who were fighting over a game.

"No way! I'll take it!"

"I found it first!"

Brat jumped on him, trying to retrieve the double dildo, which Diva raised towards the head with a grin. They were the same high, so the fight was definitely on equal terms.

Miami Rick was thinking of taking one of those pills to get a double cock. They were the latest fashion and at that moment he had no intention of leaving any of those two brats unhappy. Even if, imagining them fighting over the biggest cock of all...

"Ok, let's play this out", said Diva, placing his hand with which he didn't hold the dildo on the other's forehead. Brat grunted annoyed, jerking his hand away.

"How?"

Diva grinned; Rick knew that smile and never meant anything good. Or rather, anything " _innocent_ ".

"Whoever comes first will have the smallest cock."

Rick bit his lips in blood, with an erection that screamed with pleasure in his hand, now at the limit of resistance. Brat's eyes widened, kneeling on the bed in front of Diva: that single image would have been enough for any Ricks’ fantasy for months.

"B-but is n-not fair, you're more resistant!" Brat protested, but Rick could see him curl his toes, a symbol of the fact that it excited him.

Diva chuckled, bending over him and whispering in his ear as he spread him on the bed: "It depends on how good the other one is..."

The boy was on all fours above Brat, who mewed with pleasure; Rick could see how his slip were already tense, exactly like the other ones. Diva licked Brat's cheek, before giggling, starting to turn around and placing his face right above his erection. Rick felt the precum coming out, violent, when he sensed what he was going to do: 69. Those two little devils were about to give each other a blowjob. No, it wasn't possible, it really seemed like the beginning of a porn: they had to know he was out there, they were doing it on purpose. Did they really do that every time he was out?! Fuck, he would have filled the house with cameras by pretending to go out as much as possible.

Brat held his breath while Diva went to loosen with the thin fingers all the small laces that imprisoned his erection, freeing it and seeing it stand in front of his lips: it was already wet and tense.

"Mmh... no, you're right. I guess I’ll win. "

Diva smiled one last time before completely wrapping the entire erection with his mouth without difficulty; he was used to quite different dimensions. Rick's eyes widened, rising to better see the situation as he continued to masturbate himself mercilessly.

Brat tilted his head back, moaning and shivering feeling the tongue, identical to his, that caressed his skin, sucking on the cockhead. He squeezed the sheets between his fingers, barely arching his back to push himself towards that small, warm mouth.

"W-we are ... We are good..."

The Ricks, inventing the portalguns, had not only discovered multidimensionality, but also opened the doors to the most absurd and unpronounceable fantasies. Fuck and be fucked by yourself, in a sort of self-referential excitement, but also in the insecurity of not being unique, but infinitely equal. Those inexhaustible possibilities had screwed every Ricks’ brain, and so with the Mortys.

Diva let the other boy’s erection come out of his mouth, licking his lips as he moved his hand on the stretched shaft: "I’m for sure..."

Brat moaned, halfway between pleasure and annoyance, taking that phrase as a challenge. He slipped the fingers of both hands under Diva's pink slip, letting them slide on his thighs and releasing the erection that bounced off his mouth. Rick pressed a hand to his lips, grunting like an animal in heat, with his hand going very fast on his hard and pulsating cock. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to come in. He had to fuck them hard, he had to come. But how did he stop such a show?

Brat put his hands on Diva's thighs, opening his mouth and barely licking the cockhead, with small laps that took away the precum of which he was already wet. How could they not understand that they were different? They were both giving a blowjob, but in a completely different way, each in his own way. He himself knew those tongues by heart and they could not be less similar. He must have them, everywhere.

Diva returned to take Brat's entire erection into his mouth, sucking it with noises at the edge of the obscene. Brat barely lifted his face, clinging to Diva’s buttocks with his fingers, while he only licked the cockhead, sucking it slowly. Rick cursed himself; why the fuck didn't he put a camera in there? Those two brats could have become the kings of porn if only they had wanted to, but why bother? His credit card was always available.

Diva moaned in turn, in a symphony of pantings that filled the room and the man's ears. Those two boys were sucking each other, tanned and beautiful, identical and very different and arousing in a disconcerting way.

Brat completely swallowed the other's erection at last, which pushed against his mouth with his pelvis, letting the wet member come out of his mouth. Rick watched Diva lick his lips before putting a finger into his mouth, sucking it, moistening it; his grin made him perfectly understand what he intended to do. He was cheating.

Diva took Brat's cock back into his mouth, inserting his wet finger between his buttocks, pushing him into his opening in a fluid, expert gesture that made the boy under him sobbed with pleasure, choked by that pleasure and by the other's cock, pushed deeper and deeper into his throat. Diva continued to push against him, while Brat tried with little results to guide his hips, slowing them down, deciding what pace to give to the blowjob. But it was useless, Diva had full control of the thing and Brat liked it, although this meant losing: submissive and subjugated, he spread his legs in response to the finger of the other who continued to probe him, ruthless, like the mouth that moved quickly on his erection.

"Ah... Ah, n-no, it's not... it's not fair!" Brat moaned, with Diva's cock rubbing on his cheek, in a rare moment when he managed to free himself. The other Morty smiled on his erection, satisfied with his performance and the victory that was approaching.

"It's not my fault if you are so slutty..." Diva chuckled on his cockhead and Rick found himself smiling, his eyes rolling in an orgasm that was approaching inevitable, held for too long.

Diva filled his mouth again, pushing inside him with his erect member, giving the final blow to his counterpart in inserting a second finger inside him, sucking and moving his fingers at a perfect and expert rhythm, making him crazy about pleasure, strangled by his erection that pushed his throat.

Rick heard Brat's final meow that he knew perfectly: he watched him widen his eyes, moaning on Diva's cock while arching his back like a cat, freeing himself in an orgasm inside the other's mouth with his legs trembling. Rick and Diva followed him immediately, the first against the wall and the door, the other inside the blonde's mouth who greeted him with another whimper. Rick had literally exploded, continuing to drip semen on the floor, without shame or brakes. Seeing Brat squint as he swallowed made him realize that he wasn't absolutely satisfied and that this would be the first of many orgasms that evening. The erection began to pulse again immediately, eager to give those little brats what they deserved. The fun had just begun.

Diva took off, freeing Brat’s mouth and swallowing the sperm of the other. Both of them licked their lips, wiping off the remaining seed. Brat was still lying, while Diva was sitting next to him, looking at him with a pestiferous smile, of who had won.

"I-it's not fair..." Brat crossed his arms, looking at him with a frown and red cheeks in excitement.

Diva shrugged, before leaning over him: "Sorry... I guess I won the biggest cock..."

Just when their lips were coming together, tasting one another's flavor, a slow applause came to interrupt them.

"I think you both won it."

The two widened their eyes, turning to Miami Rick, standing in front of them with a satisfied grin. They immediately lowered their eyes to his erection, still free and wet, which stood out from his open pants.

"Yes, that…"

The two looked at the bed and the double dildo that lay on the sheets, following with their gazes Rick who went to sit on the armchair near the window, as if it were a throne and he was the king. He took the huge erection in his hand, starting to masturbate while looking at them.

"... but first I want to see how your challenge ends."

The Miami remained motionless, watching him masturbate with that confident and eager smile, of someone who had full control of the situation.

So _naive_.

"What?" said Brat, wrinkling his nose.

Rick's smile cracked, but he didn't stop touching, continuing to look at them voluptuously.

"... The dildo. Use it. I wanna see you one above the other again... "

"Well, pay us," said Diva, crossing his arms.

“Or go to RickPorn, we're not two whores. Who do you think we are? "

_Ah, no?_

Rick stopped smiling, his erection slowly beginning to melt in his hand, taken aback. But… what? Why not?

Brat and Diva jumped out of bed, adjusting their briefs. The first, while tying the knots, looked at Rick sufficiently: “Have a wank, jerk!"

Diva chuckled, whispering in his ear: "I think he already did it..."

"You spied on us, you nasty maniac, who does that?!" Brat put his hands on his hips, shaking his head in shock. Diva snapped his tongue, as if to scold him good-naturedly for voyeuring outside the door.

"B-but... But..."

Rick was speechless, taken aback: he didn't expect that reaction. He was... his own was the cock they wanted, right? He was sexy, he was hot, his absence was the reason they were having such a good time.

"Why don't you use that dildo, so maybe you calm down?"

Brat turned, exiting the door, followed closely by Diva who shrugged, as sorry for him, but also amused. The Miamis slammed the door, leaving him alone in the room, with his erection now sadly gone.

Rick blinked several times, looking at his completely unmade bed, covered in semen, with the dildo, the joint and ashes on it. He looked down at his cock, sighing loudly.

Little infamous bastards.

Diva and Brat went downstairs, hand on mouth, running without being able to restrain themselves anymore. After going down the stairs, the two finally burst into laughter, with tears in their eyes. Brat leaned against the wall, holding his belly with his hands.

"Did you see what the fuck he did?!"

“ _Why don't you use that dildo?_ Ahahah oh my God I was dying! "

"You know, sometimes I'm sorry... i mean, it's too easy. Did he really think we hadn't seen him? What a moron... "

Diva wiped a tear, catching his breath with difficulty: "But he’s our moron..."

"Ya…"

Brat smiled, before looking at the top of the stairs: "Do you think we hurt him?"

"His cock for sure."

"Hmm... Maybe we overdid it."

"Well, I don't think he doesn’t enjoyed the show, though."

"But I’m still in the mood for that big cock..."

The Miamis smiled at each other, and they both knew it wasn't at one end of the dildo that Brat was referring to...

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to commission me?
> 
> https://twitter.com/RickishMorty/status/1265567232295424006


End file.
